Trapped
by ManyShadesofKaz
Summary: When Hanna chased after Aria, she never expected to get stuck inside the school with someone that may or may not be A. AU set during Je Suis un Ami


**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL but I do own this idea.**

**Do you think I'm special?  
>Do you think I'm nice?<br>Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?  
>Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like<br>Are we just sinking the ocean of faces?  
>It can't be possible... the rain can fall<br>Only when it's over our heads.  
>The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away.<br>Over the world that's dead.**

**It don't matter what you see  
>I know I could never be<br>Someone that will look like you.  
>It don't matter what you say<br>I know I could never fake  
>Someone that could sound like you.<strong>

**All the Right Moves By OneRepublic**

"I just _know_ they are hiding something from me, Hans." my friend Aria whispered heatedly.

The car came to a sudden _halt._ When Aria is worried her driving skills suffer and usually I suffer along with it.

"But are you sure you want to know?"

"Wouldn't you?" Giving Hanna a pointed look, before her eyes widen in thought. "What if it's about me or Mike?"

To be honest her parents did seem to be acting weird, though from personal experience if someone is hiding something just leave them alone. Two can't keep a secret, _because they turn on each other._

Granted, I should probably take my own advice but Aria is the smart one. She can actually _learn _from my mistakes.

"Ignorance is bliss for a reason Aria."

"But these are my parents we are talking about; they're supposed to tell the truth."

"And they're going to… _eventually_." That statement didn't even reassure _me_ much less Aria. "Why, don't we just go and see that movie like we planned? I'll even let you pick what we put on the popcorn." Quickly adding, "But not the movie _please_, I don't feel like getting nightmares."

"Right" she said snapping bitterly, choosing to ignore my offer; "because my dad is known for being that type of person."

Okay, so she really wasn't going to let this go.

"Aria you're my friend," pausing to make sure she knew I was being sincere. "But I don't think you should be judging anyone about honestly."

_Please tell me that came out like I hoped._

"That's great Hanna because I'm just compulsive liar."

_Of course it wouldn't._

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, so I'm a cheater instead." Her voice raised steadily, it was beginning to echo throughout the parking lot.

"What? No, of course not you're dating Mr. Fitz."

"His name is Ezra!"

I'm going to hit myself _hard_, I can't believe I actually made the argument worse.

"Sorry, okay? I'm just used to calling him Mr. Fitz"

"What is your problem?" She snarled out.

Brows furrowing in confusion,"What do you mean?"

"You were all for Emily to be with Maya, but you hate the thought of Ezra and I, because he's a few years older than me."

"That's not true, sure I'm worried about you two, but that doesn't mean I hate that you're together."

"Really? Because sending tickets of our date to my mother, is your idea of a _blessing_? "Aria screamed slamming the door and sprinting towards the school.

"Aria, come back! I'm sorry!" I yelled at her retreating figure but she ignored me.

Groaning in frustration, I should have let her pick the movie.

_Now I have to go after her, before she gets into trouble._

When I finally reached the library it was completely empty.

Completely unaware that I was being watched at that very moment.

Except for the fact that the lights were on and a most of the chairs were out of place, I would have looked somewhere else.

_I wouldn't put it past her to actually confront her parents if she was given the chance. I wonder what they were doing here anyway__._

I resolved to wait outside in case Aria came back when something caught my eye.

_What is in the vents?_

I started to climb what I hoped was a sturdy book shelf, and opened an unexpectedly well maintain vent.

_The janitors must really go above and beyond I guess. _

Only to find a black jacket and a large brown paper bag.

_What the hell? _

Pushing my hand inside the bag, curiously picking up the first thing I felt a _cell phone_.

That's weird, why would someone's stuff be in the vent?

Experimentally sniffing the jacket, it smelled _off but familiar._

Then it came to me, the locker break ins, most of the anonymous texts, Spence's laptop disappearing it all happened in one place…._the school._

_A did __all of those things __so this must be A. I'm touching A's stuff. _

I felt sick to my stomach; haphazardly I spilled whatever was left in the bag. One of the items fell from my hands and in a haste to grab it, I let go of the vent door. Allowing it to smash into the hand that was keeping me stable. I screamed in pain, completely losing my balance and toppled onto the floor in a heap.

Mumbling several colorful words as I reached for the item (a wad of cash) that fell.

Is this the money she stole from us? (Well really from my mom who stole it from someone else but that's not important right now).

The point is A_ owes _me for the past and present hospital bills, taking my mom's stolen money, tire burns on my ass and for the general pain and suffering I have gone through since the school year _started_.

With that thought I decided to keep the money. I was feeling particularly vengeful okay? Blondes can be petty little bastards.

Suddenly the light goes off.

_I'm begging you, __for all that right in the world let the lights be on a timer._

The loud crash a few feet away from where I was seemed to answer me.

Why _exactly_ did I think it was a good idea for me to be here anyway? A. has no problem with sending me back to the hospital only a month after the last time.

That's when I saw it; a tall figure.

A. was going to get me, she knew it, I knew it.

I was too scared to scream, but thankfully terrified enough to make a run for it this time.

I remember hearing about this thing called muscle memories which apparently after you do something for so long, like playing an instrument, driving, or typing on a keyboard that eventually you can do it without a conscious effort.

Because I knew for a fact my brain had no idea what was going on but somehow I still knew where to go.

For a moment I thought I had a chance of getting out of here then I felt someone grab onto me then next thing I know I was shoved into a small foul smelling room.

_Click_ of the door meant it had self-locked.

Then A. fell partially on top of me.

_Oh. My. God._

_Either A. has __m__uscles or I am locked in a closet with a boy._

Why don't I ever take my own advice?

**A/N: I'm MIGHT continue this not sure when though.**** I decided to redo this 'old' story because I've seemed to have lost all my inspiration for my other story.**** I have an idea how this ****should ****end but that's ****about it, no middle and not much of a beginning.**

**P.S. Ideas are encouraged!**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Review!**


End file.
